


personal tutor

by rhyjesper



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Eliott is whipped, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Opposites Attract, Pining, Slow Burn, lucas has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyjesper/pseuds/rhyjesper
Summary: Lucas is a model student. Eliott is failing class.When Lucas becomes Eliott's personal tutor, will they get along?





	1. chapter one

“And remember to start your revision now, don’t leave it to the last minute!” the teachers calls out exasperatedly as the chattering students file out of the room, paying him no attention. 

Lucas carefully slots his sheets from the class into one of his many folders and tidies away his pens and highlighters into his pencil case. He hums to himself as he goes to leave the now empty classroom, but the teacher calls his name before he can leave.

“Ah, Lucas, actually, do you have a minute?”

This isn’t unusual. He is easily the best student in the class, and an organised and reliable one at that, and, being Head Prefect, many of the teachers feel like they can ask Lucas for help. Every time he’s asked to run an errand or help out with this or that, his heart swells with contentment and pride. The teacher is trusting in him. 

“Yes, of course,” Lucas smiles.

“As I’m sure you are aware, not all the students in this class are as diligent and hardworking as you are,” the teacher says and Lucas flushes happily, “in fact, some are really struggling. With the exams now not far away, I do fear that some are at risk of failing.”

Lucas instantly knew the students he was referring to. The group who sit in the back corner, murmuring to each other or tapping away at their phones all lesson, who don’t even bother to pretend to be making notes or even paying any attention. 

“Well, Lucas, I trust that you are in control of your revision and exam preparation and have complete faith that you are on track to achieve the grade that you deserve. Which is why I am going to need to ask you a favour…How would you feel tutoring a fellow student? The head teacher would be made aware and, of course, you would be rewarded with extra credits. I think you would make an excellent tutor and this sort of thing would look great on college applications.”

Lucas quickly made a mental list of the possible students that he might have to tutor.

Alexandre, Ingrid, Sofiane, Lucille… as long as it wasn’t - 

“So Lucas, are you up for it?”

“Uh, well yes, of course. Who would I be tutoring?”

The teacher beamed, “Great, thank you Lucas! And I was thinking of pairing you up with Eliott Demaury. I’ll let him know my plan and will be in contact. Thanks again.”

Before Lucas could even respond, the teacher had grabbed a stack of papers off of the desk and rushed out of the room.

Okay, Lucas thought, no big deal.

And it wasn’t, not really. 

Except that Lucas had never had a problem with paying attention in class. He was never bothered by the other students around him. He was there to learn, and he loved learning. But if there was one thing that could distract Lucas Lallemant, it was the boy sat in the very back corner, the boy who had startling crystal blue eyes and angelic disheveled blonde hair, the boy who sat with his headphones in all lesson, who stared out of the window or doodled aimlessly in his notebook.

Eliott Demaury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, thanks for reading!! this was just a short chapter to introduce the premise of this fic, they will hopefully be a lot longer than this normally.


	2. chapter two

Lucas squeezes through crowds of rowdy teenagers, maneuvering the bustling canteen with precision. After quickly scanning the sea of students he sees that Daphné and Yann have already snagged a table near the back and he makes a beeline towards them. 

“Hey guys!” Lucas smiles, sliding into the seat next to Yann just as Manon also arrives at the table. 

He pulls out his lunch bag and sees that his mama has left a small note on the sandwich: “For my clever little angel!” He unwraps the sandwich, feeling he cheeks redden slightly in embarrassment despite no one else seeing the note. 

“So, has anyone else seen that there’s auditions next week for this years theatre production? Apparently they are planning on doing a Shakespeare play.” Daphné says cheerily. 

“Yeah, drama is not my thing! But are you actually going to audition this year? Don’t bail out last minute like last year!” Yann grins at her.

“I’m definitely doing it! 100%. My nerves are not getting the better of me again. But will one of you please audition with me. Pretty please!” Daphné bats her eyelashes and makes her cutest face. 

“Not a chance. No way.” Manon deadpans. 

Daphné turns to Lucas with round, hopeful eyes. “Look Daphy, you need to do this by yourself. Be brave! Face your fears!” Lucas supplies jokily, as if encouraging a toddler.

“Anyway…” he quickly changes the subject, “you would not guess who I’m having to tutor!”

“You’re a tutor? Are you getting extra credit for that? What subject? How do I sign up - that would look amazing on my applications -” Manon interrogates while Daphné repeatedly chirps “Who, who, who?”

“Guys chill! So, um, I’m maybe possibly potentially tutoring Eliott Demaury…” 

“No! Oh my God, Lucas!” Daphné shrieks. 

“I know, I know.” Lucas says, glancing around to check no one else is listening in after her outburst. 

“He’s so mysterious. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him speak,” Yann says.

“And hot. Let’s not forget that. Very, very hot.” Daphné adds, now speaking in a hushed tone, as if discussing the gravest of scandals, but still buzzing with energy at the news.

“Thanks for that contribution Daphné,” Manon laughs before turning to Lucas, looking more serious, “but are you okay with this? I mean, he is pretty intimidating. You don’t want to get involved in anything that could damage your grades.” 

Lucas thought about it. Was he okay with this? Beyond his obvious desire to please teachers and be the best student possible, does he want to do this? 

Yann and Manon were right. Eliott was mysterious and intimidating, part of a group that Lucas would normally be happy to never have to interact with. Daphné was also right. Eliott was hot. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. 

Could this be a bad idea? 

But beyond all those things, Eliott was also fascinating. Whenever Lucas would glance to the back of the class to look at the clock, he gaze would often linger - just for a moment - on Eliott. He can’t remember when Eliott first caught his attention, but his senses seem to heighten whenever Eliott’s around him. 

He’s pretty sure Eliott doesn’t know who he is. And yet, a brush of a shoulder in the corridor months ago, eyes meeting for a fraction of a second when Lucas’ gaze stayed focused on Eliott for slightly too long, all of these tiny minuscule interactions, Lucas remembers so vividly.

And it’s stupid, ridiculous. Lucas is focused on school, on grades, on extra-curriculars. Not on boys, not on a- on a crush. 

But that’s what it is, he supposes. A crush. 

On the hot, tall, intimidating guy who couldn’t care less about school. What a cliche. 

“Yes. Yes I’m okay with it.” He nods, already overwhelmed with nerves and anticipation. 

 

The bells rings, signalling the end of the day, and Lucas heads to the library. This is his usual routine, spending an hour or two in the library after school every day, preferring to get all of his homework done the day it has been set, rather than neglecting it until just before the deadline like most of his classmates. 

He logs on to one of the computers, ready to start a research project for geography. He’s quite excited, already formulating ideas in his mind for his potential research question. 

Lucas decides to quickly check his emails, and is surprised to see that his teacher has already messaged him, “re: Tutoring Eliott Demaury”.

“Hi Lucas, 

I have spoken to Eliott, and, while he was initially reluctant, he has agreed to the tutoring sessions. If you are free, I have suggested that the two of you meet tomorrow after school in the library. There you can organise a plan for going forward. If you have any concerns or queries do not hesitate to get in contact via email, or speak to me personally after class.

Thank you, and good luck!”

 

Once Lucas is sufficiently satisfied with his drafted plan for his geography project, he leaves the library and heads to the bus stop. 

As he rounds the a corner to the bus stop he heart rate spikes when he spots Eliott leaning against the wall smoking, surrounded by his usual crowd: Sofiane, Lucille and Idriss. 

Lucas’ entire body tenses as he hurries past them, he eyes trained on the ground. Of course, as usual, Eliott doesn’t notice him. Lucas smells traces of weed, hears the explicit details of something intimate Lucille is murmuring to Eliott, and suddenly he realises that perhaps tutoring Eliott is a bad idea. 

If he feels this breathless after briefly passing Eliott, how will he cope when Eliott’s attention is on him. When he’s subject to that intense gaze. How will his name sound coming from Eliott’s lips?

All he can do is wait for tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry this is another quite short chapter, i just wanted to get something up so you have more of an idea about the plot/characters. the next chapter will be longer and lucas and eliott will be properly interacting :)


	3. chapter three

Lucas knows he shouldn’t be surprised. Did he really expect Eliott to turn up?

Despite being aware that Eliott isn’t exactly a reliable person, and would have no motivation to show up to this tutoring session, a small part of him aches with disappointment.

And embarrassment. It’s the next afternoon, and Lucas has been sitting in the library for a whole hour. He feels like an idiot. On the desk in front if him, he has his stationery and textbooks layed out, all ready to go, as well as sweets and chocolate he had brought along as encouragement for Eliott. 

The night before, Lucas had envisioned how the tutoring session might have played out. He had imagined Eliott being reluctant at first, but eventually laughing at Lucas’ silly revision techniques, smiling sweetly when Lucas would offer him a chocolate as reward for getting the answers correct… He had imagined them having fun together.

As he sits alone now, sadly putting the unopened packets of sweets back into his backpack, Lucas remembers who Eliott really is. Not the fantasy version Lucas had made up, who would suddenly start to love studying, just as Lucas did, but the real Eliott. Eliott who had had probably just agreed to the tutoring to get the teacher off his back, who probably hadn’t given it a second thought since. 

Suddenly frustration flares in Lucas. He just feels so stupid. Why was this such a big deal to him? He pulls up his email on his phone and starts to type angrily.

 

Hi Mr Hourregue,

I just wanted to inform of you of Elliott's absence from the first tutoring session. I have been waiting in the library for an hour, but Eliott has failed to show…  
In my opinion this clearly demonstrates a lack of commitment to his studies. 

How would you like me to proceed?

Lucas Lallement. 

 

 

The next day, Lucas has to wait outside the maths classroom - just for a short moment - to compose himself before going in. 

When he does scuttle in, he avoids the the teachers gaze. Will Mr Hourregue be disappointed in him? Surely he’s not at fault. It’s irrational, but he’s still nervous. 

Of course, Eliott isn’t in his usual seat in the corner yet. He usually saunters in just as the bell rings, with Lucille and Ingrid trailing behind, the musky smell of smoke still lingering on his clothes. Lucas senses when he does arrive, rather than actually seeing him, as he makes a point of not looking up to silently stare as he normally does when Eliott walks past him.

All lesson Lucas can feel Eliott behind him. He occasionally flicks his eyes to the back of the class to see him doing what he always does. Doodling away in a worn and scrappy notebook; completely immersed in whatever he’s drawing, and seemingly completely tuned out of the lesson happening around him. 

“Okay guys, that’s just about everything for today. If you didn’t manage to finish the sheet, try and get it done before next lesson when we’ll be going through the answers. I know this stuff is difficult, but it could come up in your exam.” the teacher announces as various groans and complaints sound around the classroom. 

“Lucas and Eliott, if you wouldn’t mind hanging back for a second, that would be great.” Mr Hourregue adds when most of the students are already out of the room. 

A spike of panic jolts through Lucas. Eliott is going to know that he told on him to the teacher. Eliott might be angry at him, might hate him. Lucas smothers those thoughts with the knowledge that Eliott most likely won’t care at all. He will be unbothered and dismissive as always. Lucas has nothing to worry about. 

They both make their way to the teachers desk at the front of the class. Eliott already looks beyond bored, and the redness in his eyes suggests that he’s been stoned for this entire lesson, with his headphones still in his ears as he glances at the teacher cooly.

“What?” he asks plainly.

“Lucas has told me that you didn’t go to the tutoring session yesterday? The one that you had promised me you would go to, at least to try once.” Mr Hourregue glares at him pointedly.

“Oh, right. Yeah… I forgot. Sorry?” Eliott trails off halfheartedly. 

Lucas can’t help himself. He scoffs and turns to look at Eliott sharply. “You forgot?! I was in the library for an hour, a whole hour waiting for you!”

Eliott seems slightly affronted by Lucas’ mini outburst, and registers for the first time. At first Lucas thinks that Eliott will reply hostiley, already feeling small and childlike under his stare. Instead, the look on his face is strange, but he visibly softens when he realises that Lucas is genuinely upset. 

“Well, sorry. I’m sorry,” Lucas’ insides warm at Eliott’s pretty sincere apology, but then Eliott continues, this time his words directed to the teacher “I’m sorry that I didn’t show to some pointless tutoring crap -”

“Language! Eliott, you have huge potential, if only you would put in just a little more effort! Lucas here can really help you-” 

“I don’t want his help! I couldn’t fucking care less if I fail!” Eliott all but yells at Mr Hourregue and Lucas is baffled at the way he’s talking to a teacher. 

“It’s the end of the day now. I would really like it if you could go with Lucas now to the library, and just spend a bit of time-”

“And what if I don’t, huh? What are you going to do?” Eliott challenges, smirking colding. Mr Hourregue stares back, seething, and struggles to find a response.

“Eliott,” Lucas starts softly, trying to speak calmly to ease the tension in the room, “maybe we could go quickly to the library, not for long - only ten minutes if you want. We can just chat for a bit, I won’t make you do work…” Lucas smiles, trying to convince Eliott that he’s not going to nag him and hoping that he doesn’t seem patronising. He doesn’t know why he’s trying so hard, why he’s putting in this effort. 

This is his first proper interaction with him, but for some far off reason he already cares about Eliott. If the teacher is right, if Eliott does have potential, Lucas wants to be able to help him. 

Eliott sighs and looks down at Lucas. There’s that strange look on his face again, but then the tension eases from his body and, after shooting Mr Hourregue a dirty look, says, “Fine, I’ll go to the stupid library for ten fucking minutes if you care that much.”

 

 

The sit in awkward silence. Eliott swings on his chair, tipping so far back that Lucas yelps in horror thinking that the chair will fall back entirely. Eliott seems to realise that he’s making Lucas nervous, so stops swinging and instead leans forward, resting his head on the table and Lucas thinks he might be going to sleep. 

“Uh, Eliott?” 

“Yeah?” Eliott mumbles into the table.

Lucas doesn’t really know what to say. “Do you want a chocolate?”

Eliott lifts his head and smiles lazily, “Nah, I’m good. Sweet of you though.”

Lucas smiles back sheepishly, hoping he’s not blushing. He takes out a pad of paper and a pen from his bag, clearing his throat.

“So, I think it would be good of maybe we made a list of topics that you find the hardest, and therefore we can prioritise those first, before doing more general revision. The other night I was online and found you some great resources to use, incase you find the textbook a bit tedious. I could email you the link if you want? Or if not, a while ago I made some mind maps - oh and also at home somewhere I have these chapter summary posters as well - that I can bring in, and there are some pretty good extra exercise books here in the library, depending on what style of question you like, and-”

“Lucas!” Eliott laughs, and suddenly Lucas realises he’d started to ramble.

“Sorry! Sorry, I know I said I wouldn’t make you work, but I just want to make sure that you don’t find this boring”, he looks up nervously, “... I want to make this fun.” Lucas finishes in a small voice. 

Eliott looks incredulous at Lucas’ words, but there’s something else in his eyes as well. Something like endearment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! thank you so much for kudos and comments :)  
> this is my first proper fic so please be kind and patient with me, but also feel free to give any advice or criticism etc.  
>  ive already started planning out the future chapters and have some great ideas for what's to come.   
> also the tags have changed slightly;; this was originally going to be enemies to lovers, but i couldn't help but make them soft for each other. however there is definitely going to be more angst in the future so look forward to that ;)


End file.
